The first time
by J. Pearl-chan
Summary: Hinata é apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha. Em uma sexta à noite, os caminhos de Sasuke e Hinata se entrelaçarão mais uma vez, e ao longo do fim de semana muitas descobertas serão feitas pela Hyuuga.


_19/03/2010 às 15h00min._

 _–_ _O que você quer fazer?_ – de um lado da linha Hinata falava ansiosa com Ino, ela estava, naquele dia, particularmente solitária.

Havia alguns dias desde que decidira morar naquela cidade, antes ela se deslocava todos os dias de ônibus para ir até a faculdade, era uma longa viajem pra ir e uma mais cansativa ainda para voltar.

No momento não estava na sua primeira residência ali, àquela altura do campeonato Hinata já havia se mudado para o segundo lugar: o primeiro foi uma casa de freiras! Lá naquele lugar mesmo ela conheceu algumas outras alunas que estudavam na mesma instituição que ela e decidiram, em conjunto, alugar uma casa e fundar uma república. E como toda república, a dela ficava deserta quando o final de semana se aproximava.

Ino fora sua melhor amiga durante o início do ensino médio e recentemente haviam se reencontrado na mesma faculdade e no mesmo curso. Apesar de serem totalmente o oposto uma da outra, se davam incrivelmente bem. Uma loura e a outra morena, uma nerd e uma mad queen. Ambas eram muito bonitas, cada uma de sua forma.

 _–_ _Não sei._ – A loira suspirou e foi audível para quem estava do outro lado da linha. _–_ _Hoje é sexta, não podemos ficar em casa mais um final de semana. –_ _No final de semana passado, por vontade de Hinata já tinham ficado em casa assistindo series e vivendo à base de gordices._

Para Ino que ainda estava com status de caloura, ficar em casa era simplesmente inadmissível. Segundo a loira, as memórias da juventude não se formavam sozinhas, já Hinata havia ingressado um ano antes e, mesmo quando ainda estava no primeiro ano do curso, era do tipo que não fazia a mínima questão de chamar a atenção para si ou de ter alguma popularidade.

 _–_ _Hoje aquela casa de festas que você falou que quer conhecer vai estar aberta depois que acabarem as aulas. Se formos rápidas, dá tempo de passar em casa e nos arrumarmos._

 _–_ _Imagina..._ _–_ a amiga falou com desdém. _– Se a gente for sair, me recuso a assistir as aulas daquela professora chata._

 _\- Okay..._ – Hinata silabou rendida. Também não estava com vontade de assistir quatro horas de economia e política em plena sexta feira.

 _18/03/2010 às 21h00min._

 __

As duas estavam apressadas se maquiando. Não exatamente as duas. Na verdade, Ino estava preparando uma super-produção digna de um ensaio fotográfico e Hinata apenas não queria sair de casa igual à uma mendiga - que era geralmente o jeito que ela saia.

Enquanto Ino fazia aquele reboco, com direito a delineado, cílios postiços e muito gloss cor-de-rosa, Hinata ficava preocupada em manter a franja no lugar e tentar disfarçar as olheiras profundas que tinha adquirido na primeira semana de avaliações do semestre. Estavam em março ainda, então era só o começo.

Quando finalmente concordaram que estavam prontas, Ino insistiu que deveriam eternizar o momento e tiraram várias fotos juntas antes de sair. Ino com um conjunto muito moderno em tons nudes e o cabelo solto de lado e Hinata com um macaquinho lilás e os cabelos como sempre, apenas um pouco mais alinhados.

Para a infelicidade das duas, ao chegarem até o local onde iria ter a bendita da festa, não tinha uma alma viva no local. Apenas um aviso na porta de que não abririam naquela sexta. Frustração era eufemismo para o que as duas sentiram.

Hinata não se sentia tão frustrada quanto Ino, sempre que ia em festas assim acabava por se sentir não tão bem e terminava indo embora mais cedo que o planejado. Baladas e ela não combinavam muito, ela preferia o sossego de um barzinho ou apenas sentar e ficar conversando atoa com os amigos. A sensação que tinha em lugares muito cheios é que todos ao seu redor sugavam toda sua energia vital e simplesmente não conseguia se divertir. Não que ela já tivesse frequentado muitas festas, afinal ela tinha recém completado os dezoito anos.

Voltaram para a casa onde Hinata residia. Lá ficaram só as duas, tendo em vista que as outras meninas com quem ela morava haviam ido para a casa dos pais para o final de semana. O relacionamento de Hinata não andava muito bom com o pai nos últimos tempos, então resolvera ficar. Ino não iria pra casa porque morava com o irmão e os pais moravam em uma cidade distante daquela onde eles estudavam e eles só iam pra lá nas férias.

Tiraram os saltos e as roupas que cuidadosamente haviam escolhido para a noite e vestiram-se confortavelmente. As duas também não esperaram muito até prenderem o cabelo em coques e atacarem qualquer coisa que fosse na cozinha. A parte boa de uma república feminina era essa: a geladeira sempre estava cheia.

 _–_ _HINATA SUA VACA!_ _–_ Hinata pareceu espantada com o grito de Ino e olhou com os olhos levemente arregalados na direção da amiga. – Você tinha cerveja na geladeira e nem me ofereceu!

 _– Se quiser podemos beber enquanto ficamos lá fora esperando a comida ficar pronta!?_ _–_ Deu um meio sorriso.

 _– Ok! Já que não teve festa hoje, vou aproveitar e tirar o atraso das fofocas. Você ainda não me falou nada do que aconteceu na sua vida amorosa nesses últimos três anos que a gente não se viu. Quero saber de TUDO_ _! –_ deu ênfase na última palavra e Hinata soube que não teria escapatória.

A morena foi caminhando para a área da frente da casa, sentou-se na escada de cinco degraus que ficava em frente a porta e Ino a acompanhou. Ambas abriram as long necks e deram o primeiro gole. Hinata não gostava muito de cerveja, preferia mil vezes refrigerantes, mas não fez cara feia nem nada, apenas deu de ombros e continuou como se estivesse desinteressada: _–_ _Já vou avisando que só aconteceu merda._ _–_ Ela não era uma pessoa de palavrões, mas no tempo que passava fora de casa mais a convivência com vários "boca suja" na universidade, acabou dando a ela esse mau costume.

 _-_ _Quero detalhes!_

 _Notas:_ Essa era para ser minha fanfic do desafio do mês dos namorados, que teve no grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL®. O Desafio era simples: escrever sobre a primeira coisa que vem à cabeça quando você vê o perfil do crush!

 _Porém, como sou uma pessoa que diariamente já trabalha sob pressão, não consegui colocar em palavras tudo que tenho pra colocar, ainda mais com um prazo, e também não achei que em apenas um capítulo iria conseguir contar tudo_ _. Agradeço por lerem!_


End file.
